


Through The Ashes

by Anduplex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Sequel, calm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduplex/pseuds/Anduplex
Summary: After everything that has happened between them, and the new choices they will have to make, will they be able to overcome their old feelings and make way for new ones?This is a Sequel to "Ashes to Ashes". It covers their new relationships, how to handle bad memories from their past, and how they all began to fall in love with each other.I hope you all Enjoy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ashes





	Through The Ashes

Warmth. His chest was heavy and it was hard to breath. Virgil slowly opened his eyes, staring at a white popcorn filled ceiling. This definitely wasn't his smooth grey colored ceiling he was familiar with. He also realized there was an abundance of light here, not possible in his dim room. Virgil noted the couch above him, the coffee table off to the side with some cups and two-liters of soda from the previous night. The TV was still on, though it wasn't playing anything.  
Shifting to look around caused a strangled, groggy groan to slip from the man laying on his chest. He hadn't even noticed this adorable boy. Light freckles covering his face, his face seeming to glow slightly from the small stream of light pouring through the window. Patton looked like a literal angel, a sleepy cute angel.  
Virgil had gotten so lost in thought, staring at the blonde curly mass of hair that he hadn't even noticed the ginger laying next to him until the man shift and threw his arm over Virgil. He panicked for a moment before relaxing into the man's arms. This man wasn't like the other boy. He wasn't cute, or adorable. Roman was beautiful, handsome, utterly attractive. His red hair fell on his face in just the right way. His face was more clear and with a jaw line so sharp it could cut glass. Virgil's breath caught in his chest.  
There was a sound of movement to his left, naturally Virge whipped his head toward the sound, his body tensing up again. A brunette was sitting up. He grabbed his glasses and turned to the group after putting them on. Virgil blinked, being met with a smile from the other, so light and pure and beautiful. Logan reached over and nuzzled Virgil's black hair with his hand lightly, taking a small piece in his fingers. He traced it down, as the black turned to purple, before letting it fall out of his grasp. Slowly Logan got out from under the blankets and stood. He turned off the TV before disappearing from the dark hair boy's sight. Virgil was still too tense and didn't dare try to escape the grasp of the two men holding him down.  
It wasn't too long before Logan returned holding two cups of coffee. "You can move, they won't wake up." He said in a quiet voice. Virgil looked at the two, then back at Logan. "Yes, I'm sure." He replied, as if knowing exactly what the boy was asking. It took another moment and Virgil was tense the whole time, pausing every time one of them would stir. But eventually he had made it out of Patton and Roman's grasp. He took a seat on the couch next to Logan as he handed him a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep?"  
Virgil stared into his cup of black liquid. "Okay I guess. When did we go to sleep?" he asked, he swirled the drink.  
"You fell asleep after the 3rd Disney movie Roman had put on. As for the others I'm not sure, I was asleep before them." Logan stared at the two sleeping bodies and took a deep drink of the coffee.  
Virgil hummed and took a sip of his drink. Black coffee, two sugars a drop of mint extract. "You..." Logan turned his attention to Virgil. "You remembered how I like my coffee."  
Logan's breath caught. After a moment he let out a sigh and set his drink down on the end table next to the couch. "Virge- Virgil." Logan tried to find the words, it seemed to upset him that he wasn't able to word it correctly. "I don't have the clarity to know if I'm speaking correctly but I can try my best to convey to you what I believe is my truth."  
Virgil set his coffee down on the floor, away from the sleeping traits. Then turned his full body and attention to Logan. It was obvious that both sides seems stiff and tense.  
Logan took a deep breathe before continuing. "I'm sorry Virgil." He started, making eye contact with Virgil. His expression changed, it looked hurt, sad. "I hurt you. In ways I will never know or understand." He swallowed the lump growing in his throat. "Despite everything that happened, I never lost feelings for you. I love you the same as I always have. I can't quite explain it." Logan's gaze drifted to his hands. "I know I have no right, after everything that has happened. And I know you agreed to this arrangement yesterday from pressure. But if you want to date them and not me, I understand and I will accept that judgement."  
"Logan," Virgil hesitantly took Logan's hands gently in his own. "I forgive you and I didn't know this was eating at you."  
"It can't eat at me it's not physical and doesn't have a mouth-"  
"I meant it's been upsetting you." Virgil cut in. "I forgot how literal you are." He gave a small laugh. "Logan thank you for telling me this. I'm not sure how I feel anymore." He took a shaky breath and continued. "I don't mind trying this with all of you, but I'll need you all to be patient with me. And for us, we might take a little more time before this is fully better. But I am willing to work with you."  
"I just want you to be happy." Logan lifted Virgil's hand to his lips. "Is this okay for now?" Virge nodded. Logan gave his hand a light kiss. Virgil couldn't deny, the butterflies were still there, but it still also hurt.  
"That's sweet." The two turned to see Patton laying on his stomach. He was resting his head in his hands, kicking his legs in the air behind him. Roman was half sitting, half leaning on him with a sleepy grin on his face. "I'm glad you two are making out." Patton grinned with half lidded eyes.  
"Up." Roman yawned.  
"Making up. Sorry." Patton laughed. Virgil laughed a little while Logan just smiled and started helping Patton and Roman wake up and get out of bed. Of course Virgil and Logan would be left to clean up while Patton made breakfast and Roman continued to sleep on the couch, still not ready to be awake.


End file.
